


Tell Me

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a Glee Kink Meme prompt. Naya, jealous of Heather's boyfriend, sets out to claim what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Naya was upset, no, that wasn’t the right word, she was pissed, unbelievably pissed, almost beyond words. She knew her arrangement with Heather was never supposed to be more than friends with benefits, knew it was only a way for Heather to scratch the itch while her boyfriend was miles away. That was why she broke it off. As soon as she realised she was starting to _feel_ something for tHeather she ended the arrangement.

She even told Heather _why_ she was ending it. She hadn’t meant to, it had just sort of slipped out, “because I love you,” dropping from her lips, spurred into action by her traitor of a heart before her brain even had time to process what was going on.

The shock on Heather’s face was priceless, the woman who normally had a comeback for everything was rendered a stuttering idiot. Naya had taken some small comfort in that as she had stormed out of their trailer.

Now, though, she was almost in a rage. Heather had the _nerve_ to invite her to tag along on a night out with Heather and her boyfriend. Like she wanted to be the third wheel in that party. Had Heather not heard what she told her a mere five days ago? She wouldn’t do it, she _couldn’t_ do it. But damn her traitor of a heart, she had _agreed_ to go. All Heather had had to do was look at her with those goddamn beautiful eyes, flutter her perfect fucking eyelashes and Naya was putty in her hands. She hated herself.

The knock on her apartment door startled Naya a little. Heather was early and while that wasn’t completely unheard of, in her rage against the Heather she had lost track of time and was still wandering around the house in her tank top and boxers. She decided Heather would just have to wait for her to finish getting ready.

Opening the door, Naya gestured for her friend to enter before stalking through the apartment towards her bedroom.

“I’m going to get ready,” she threw over her should at Heather.

Heather hesitated for a second, debating whether she should follow Naya or just make herself comfortable on the couch. In the end, she decided to go after her, thinking they could possibly talk while Naya was getting dressed.

Inside her bedroom Naya was pacing in front of her closet muttering under her breath about having nothing to wear. She glanced up as Heather walked through the door.

“You seem upset,” Heather ventured.

Naya spluttered. Understatement of the fucking century.

“What. The. Fuck,” she said, enunciating each word, “do you expect?”

Heather stepped forward, “I’m sorry,” another step, seriously close to invading Naya’s personal space, “we were what we were,” her hand reached out to touch Naya’s wrist and, damn it, Naya’s whole body betrayed her, sparks flying off in all directions, and she was sure that only happened in the movies, but Heather’s touch set her on fire. She reversed the grip Heather had on her, propelling the girl backwards, all but slamming her against the wall.

Her face was dangerously close to Heather’s. She could see the Heather’s eyes, wide, darkened with arousal, but maybe that was just an instinctive reaction to the position they were in because there was also just a little bit of fear in there are well.

“Tell me you don’t feel what I do,” Naya breathed. “Tell me he makes you feel as _good_ as I do.”

Heather couldn't find the words and somewhere in the back of Naya’s mind she triumphantly fist-pumped at the fact she managed to leave her speechless twice in less than a week.

It didn’t matter though, because Naya’s anger at Heather was quickly being replaced by growing arousal. Her hands moved almost of their own accord, one moving to grip Heather’s wrists, bringing them up above their heads and pushing them into the wall, the other reaching out to trace a finger down the side of Heather’s cheek, under her jaw and further to rest just above her breasts.

Heather trembled.

“Tell me you’re not wet right now,” Naya demanded. “That I wouldn’t feel you soaking my fingers if I touched you.”

Heather whimpered.

Naya ran her fingers lower, cupping one of Heather’s breasts in her hand, pinching and pulling at the nipple through the fabric of her shirt. Heather’s hips shot forward as each touch sent corresponding jolts southwards.

“Tell me Heather, have you ever thought of me while you’re with him? Do you ever picture me fucking you when he makes you come?”

Heather gasped, refusing to answer the question. “It’s my face that sends you over isn’t it?” Naya continued, bringing a thigh up and rocking into Heather.

“Yes, fuck, it’s you.” Heather’s cheeks tinged red at the admission, even as her lower half continued to grind into Naya’s thigh. “Please Naya, fuck, please.”

“Please what? Tell me, Heather, tell me you want this.” Naya punctuated her words with a particularly hard twist of Heather’s nipple and she arched her back into the touch, her head slamming against the wall.

She looked down at Naya through clouded eyes. “I want this,” she gasped, “I want you.”

At Heather’s words, Naya surged up, capturing her lips. As their mouths slid against each other, Naya’s hand slipped down Heather’s torso, ripping the buttons apart on her pants and dragging them down enough to allow her hand to cup the wet heat of Heather’s sex.

As her fingers slide through the wetness she pulled her mouth away, running her tongue the length of Heather’s jaw before pulling an earlobe between her teeth.

“Jesus, Heather, you’re drenched,” she husked directly into the Heather’s ear.

Heather canted her hips, trying to urge Naya’s fingers into action as she continued to whisper in her ear.

“What do you want, Heather? Do you want me to fuck you? To slip two fingers inside, make you scream my name?”

Heather grunted, nodding her head. “Yes, yes, please, now.”

Naya circled her entrance, watching Heather’s eyes drift closed as she dipped briefly inside.

“Open your eyes and look at me when I take you.”

When their eyes locked, Naya pushed inside, immediately curling her fingers at just the right angle. She thrust repeatedly as Heather jerked her hips, urging her deeper, harder.

“Naya, oh god, Naya.”

Naya felt Heather clenching around her fingers and knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge.

“Say my name, tell me you’re mine.”

“Fuck... Naya... fuck... I’m yours... yours.”

“I want to feel you come on my fingers, Heather.” She sped up her thrusts, using the power of her hips to give added strength to her fingers, her palm massaging Heather’s clit with each stroke.

Heather chanted Naya’s name, feeling her orgasm well up until she couldn’t contain it, letting go with a low wail. Naya continued to thrust, slowing the strokes as Heather came down, finally pulling out as she sagged down the wall.

“I’ll end it tonight,” Heather whispered, looking up at Naya. “He can’t compare, I was yours from the start, I just didn’t know it then.”

Naya smiled, dropping down to sit next to Heather, laying her head on the girl's shoulder.

“As long as you know it now,” she said.


End file.
